eminembadmeetseviland12lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder Murder - Eminem
Murder Murder Lyrics. All I see is murder murder, my mind state Makes it too late for cops in tryin' to stop the crime rate All I see is murder murder, my mind state Murder, murder, murder, and kill, kill, kill! 2x Left the keys in the van, with a gat in each hand Went up in Eastland and shot a policeman Fuck a peace plan of citizen bystands But shit is in my hands, here's your life span For what your life's worth this money is twice than Grab a couple grand and live a nice land See I'm a nice man but money turned me to Satan I'm thirsty for this green so bad I'm dehydratin' Hurry up with the cash bitch, I got a ride waitin' Shot a man twice in the back when he tried escapin' I want the whole pie, I won't be denied nathan Maybe I need my head inside straightened Brain contemplatin', clean out the register Dip before somebody catches ya Or gets ya description an' sketches ya The connection was the prime suspect But I ain't set to flee the scene of the crime just yet Cuz I got a daughter to feed And $200 ain't enough to water the seed The best thing would be for me to leave Taco Bell an' hit up Chess King And have the lady at the desk bring Money from the safe in the back, stepped in wavin' the Mac Cooperate and we can operate and save an attack This bitch tried escapin' the jack Grabbed her by the throat, it's murder she wrote You barely heard a word as she choked It wasn't nuttin' for her to be smoked But I slammed her on her back 'til her vertebrae broke Just then the pigs bust in yellin' "Freeze!" But I'm already wanted for sellin' keys And bunch of other felonies from A to Z like spellin' bees So before I dropped to the ground and fell on knees I bust shots, they bust back Hit the square in the chest, he wasn't wearin' a vest All I see is murder murder, my mind state Makes it too late for cops in tryin' to stop the crime rate All I see is murder murder, my mind state Murder, murder, murder, and kill, kill, kill! 2x Left the house, pullin' out the drive backin' out Need a backin' out this lady's Jag started blackin' out Pulled the Mac-10 out, stuck it in her face Shut ya yackin' mouth before I blow the brain from out the back ya scalp Drug her by her hair, smacked her up Thinkin' fuck it, mug her while you're there, jacked her up Stole her car, made a profit Grabbed the tape from out the deck and offed it out the window Like the girl on Set It Off did Jetted off kid, stole the whip, now I'm a criminal Drove in thru somebody's yard, dove into they swimmin' pool Climbed out and collapsed on the patio I made it out alive but I'm injured badly though Parents screamin': "Son, go in and call the police Tell 'em there's a crazy man disturbing all of the peace!" Tried to stall him at least long enough to let me leap up Run in they crib and at least leave with some little cheap stuff Actin' like they never seen nobody hit a nick before Smashed the window, grabbed the Nintendo 64 When they sell out in stores the price triples I ran up the block jumpin' kids on tricycles And colliding with an 80-year old lady with groceries There goes the cheese, eggs, milk and Post Toasties Stood up and started to see stars Too many siren sounds, it seemed like a thousand police cars Barely escaped, must-a been some dumb luck Jumped up and climbed the back of a movin' dump truck But I think somebody seen me maybe Plus I lost the damn Nintendo and I must-a dropped the Beanie Baby Fuck it I give up, I'm surrounded in blue suits Came out with a white flag hollerin' "TRUCE TRUCE!" Surrendered my weapon to cops Wasn't me! It was the gangsta rap and the peppermint Schnopps All I see is murder murder, my mind state Makes it too late for cops in tryin' to stop the crime rate All I see is murder murder, my mind state Murder, murder, murder, and kill, kill, kill! 2x scratches to fade out [^] '' '' Category:All Pages Category:Slim Shady EP